Whist
Whist is a classic English trick-taking card game which was widely played in the 18th and 19th centuries.Waddingtons Family Card Games, Robert Harbin, Pan Books Ltd, London, 1972 Although the rules are extremely simple, there is enormous scope for scientific play.The Pan Book of Card Games, Hubert Phillips, Pan Books Ltd, London, 1960 History Whist is a descendant of the 16th century game of trump or ruff. Whist replaced the popular variant of trump known as Ruff and Honours.Oxford Dictionary of Card Games, p. 340, David Parlett ISBN 0-19-869173-4 The game takes its name from the 17th Century whist (or wist) meaning quiet, silent, attentive, which is the root of the modern wistful."Whist" word origin According to Barrington, Whist was first played on scientific principles by a party of gentlemen who frequented the Crown Coffee House in Bedford Row, London, around 1728. Edmond Hoyle, suspected to be a member of this group, began to tutor wealthy young gentlemen in the game and published A Short Treatise on the Game of Whist in 1742. It became the standard text and rules for the game for the next hundred years and led to the game becoming fashionable. In 1862 Henry Jones, writing under the pseudonym "Cavendish", published The Principles of Whist Stated and Explained, and its Practice Illustrated on an Original System, by Means of Hands Played Completely Through, which became the standard text. Many subsequent editions and enlargements of this work were published using the simpler title Cavendish On Whist. By this time Whist was governed by elaborate and rigid rules covering the laws of the game, etiquette and play which took time to study and master. In the 1890s, a variant known as Bridge Whist became popular which eventually evolved into Contract Bridge. The traditional game of Whist survives at social events called whist drives.Cambridge Dictionaries Online Whist drive There are many modern variants of Whist played for fun. Rules A standard 52-card pack is used. The cards in each suit rank from highest to lowest: A K Q J 10 9 8 7 6 5 4 3 2. Whist is played by four players, who play in two partnerships with the partners sitting opposite each other. Players cut or draw cards to determine partners, with the two highest playing against the lowest two, who have seating rights. The players then cut for deal. It is strictly against the rules to comment on the cards in any way. One may not comment upon the hand one was dealt nor about one's good fortune or bad fortune. One may not signal to one's partner. Shuffling and dealing The cards can be shuffled by any player, though usually the player to dealer's left. The dealer has the right to shuffle last if he wishes. To speed up dealing a second pack can be shuffled by the dealer's partner during the deal and then placed to the right ready for the next hand. The cards are cut by the player on dealer's right before dealing. The dealer deals out all the cards, one at a time, face down, so that each player has thirteen cards. The final card, which belongs to the dealer, is turned face up to indicate which suit is trumps. The turned-up trump card remains face up on the table until it is the dealer's turn to play to the first trick. The deal advances clockwise. Play The player to the dealer's left leads to the first trick. He may lead any card in his hand. The other players, in clockwise order, each play a card to the trick and must follow suit by playing a card of the suit led if they have one. A player with no card of the suit led may play any card, either discarding or trumping. The trick is won by the highest card of the suit led, unless a trump is played, in which case the highest trump wins. The winner of the trick leads the next trick. Play continues until all thirteen tricks are played, at which point the score is recorded. If no team has enough points to win the game, another hand is played. Part of the skill involved in the game is one's ability to remember what cards have been played and reason out what cards remain. Therefore, once each trick is played, its cards are turned face down and kept in a stack of four near the player who won the trick. Before the next trick starts, a player may ask to review the cards from the last trick only. Once the lead card is played, however, no previously played cards can be reviewed by anyone. Scoring After all tricks have been played, the side which won more tricks scores 1 point for each trick won in excess of 6. When all four players are experienced, it is unusual for the score for a single hand to be higher than two. A game is over when one team reaches a score of five. There are so-called "Hotel Rules" variations where other numbers are agreed to be played to in advance such as "American" and "Long", where the games are played to seven and nine respectively. The "Long" version is normally combined with "Honors." In longer variations of the game, those games where the winning score is not the standard 5 points, honours are points that are claimed at the end of each hand. Honours add nothing to the play of a hand. Honours serve only as an element of luck that speeds up games, and they are often omitted these days. Serious players disdain honours because it greatly increases the element of chance. A team that was dealt the top four cards (A,K,Q,J) in the trump suit collect extra points. A team who holds three of the four honours between them claim 2 points, a team who holds all four honours between them claim 4 points. Tricks are scored before honours. Honours points can never be used for the last point of a game. Consider the following example: A game is being played to 9 points. The score is tied at 6. A hand is played and the winner of that hand took seven tricks and claimed honours. That team would receive 1 point for the 7th trick and only 1 point for honours. The score would then be 8 to 6. Basic technique *For the opening lead, it is best to lead your strongest suit, which is usually the longest. A singleton may also be a good lead, aiming at trumping in that suit, as one's partner should normally return the suit led. *1st hand: It is usual to lead the king from a sequence of honours that includes it, including AK (the lead of an ace therefore denies the king). *2nd hand usually plays low, especially with a single honour. However, it is often correct to split honours (play the lower of two touching honours) and to cover a J or 10 when holding Qx and cover a Q when holding the ace. *3rd hand usually plays high, though play the lowest of touching honours. The finesse can be a useful technique, especially in trumps where honours cannot be trumped if they are not cashed. *Discards are usually low cards of an unwanted suit. However, when the opponents are drawing trumps a suit preference signal is given by throwing a low card of one's strongest suit. Terminology Deal: One card at a time is given to each player by the dealer starting with the player on the dealer’s left and proceeding clockwise until the deck is fully distributed. Dealer: The player who deals the cards for a hand. Deck: Standard playing-card deck consisting of 52 cards in four suits. Dummy: In some variations of whist, a hand is turned face up and is played from by the player seated opposite. This allows for whist to be played by three players. Finesse: The play of a lower honour even though holding a higher one, hoping that the intermediate honour is held by a player who has already played to the trick. To give an example: you hold the ace and queen of hearts. Your right-hand antagonist leads a heart, from which you infer that he holds the king of the same suit and wishes to draw the ace, in order to make his king. You however play the queen, and win the trick; still retaining your ace, ready to win again when he plays his king.Notes and queries, p. 328 - Bell & Daldy 1863 Game: Reaching a total score agreed beforehand to be the score played up to. Grand Slam: The winning, by one team, of all thirteen tricks in a hand. Hand: Thirteen tricks. (52 cards in the deck divided by four players equals thirteen cards per player.) Honors: In some variations of whist, extra points are assigned after a game to a team if they were dealt the ace, king, queen, and jack (knave) of the trump suit.Official Rules of Card Games, United States Playing Card Company, 59th ed., 1973 Lead: The first card played in a trick. Pack: See Deck. Rubber: The best of three games. Small slam: The winning, by one team, of twelve tricks in a hand. Tenace: A suit holding containing the highest and third-highest of the suit or (the "minor tenace") second- and fourth-highest. Trick: Four cards played one each by the players. Trump: The suit chosen by the last-dealt card that will beat all other suits regardless of rank. When two cards are played from the trump suit, the higher card wins the trick. List of variations Nowadays there are many other games called whist - the name has become attached to a wide variety of games based on classic whist, but often with some kind of bidding added, for example: * Bid whist (a partnership game with bidding, played in the USA) * Blob (a game in which players try to predict the exact number of tricks they will take and will be 'blobbed in' if wrong. Can be played with four or five players. Six cards each, total number of tricks bid for in each hand cannot add up to six. Person to left of dealer nominates trumps or no trumps and then becomes dealer for next hand.) * Boston (played in 19th century Europe, favored by Count Rostov in Leo Tolstoy's novel War and Peace) * Call-ace whist (in which the bidder chooses his partner by calling an ace; it is the national game of Denmark) * Catch the Ten (also known as Scotch whist) (uses only half the deck. The 10 is most valuable.) * Colour whist or kleurwiezen (a Belgian game similar to solo whist, but more elaborate) * Diminishing contract whist (a British variant, combining elements of solo whist, bid whist and knock-out whist, players compete individually, not in pairs, and after each hand has been dealt must name the number of tricks to take, scoring one point per trick and a bonus 10 for matching their contract. All 52 cards are dealt for the first hand, 48 for the second, 44 the next and so until a 13th round with just one trick. Trumps are pre-defined for each hand in sequence as: hearts, clubs, diamonds, spades, no trumps, lose all with no trumps - where you lose 10 points per trick taken and some players invariably end up in negative points - hearts, clubs, diamonds, spades, hearts, clubs, diamonds. The total number of tricks bid each round cannot match the number of tricks available, so the dealer each hand must bid with this constraint in mind - sometimes this constraint is waived for the final round if players agree in advance. The winner is the player who has accumulated the most points at the end of the final round.) * Double Sar (also played in south Asia, a variation to Court Piece in which tricks are only captured when the same player wins two tricks in succession. The player then captures all the unclaimed tricks up to that point.) * Dummy whist (a three-player variant of bid whist) * German whist (a British two-player adaptation of whist without bidding) * Hearts (Play of a trick follows whist rules, but the object is not to take tricks containing certain cards. Hearts is included in Windows as Hearts (Windows)) * Hokm, also known as Court piece, Rang or Troefcall (an originally Persian game) * Israeli whist (another game somewhat related to Oh, Hell, in which one tries to bid the exact number of tricks one will take) * Jass (pronounced Yass) (a Swiss four-player card game, partners alternatively declare trump) * Knock-out whist, trumps (UK) or diminishing whist (a game in which a player who wins no trick is eliminated) * Ladder Whist (effectively the opposite of Knock-out Whist where the you start as a dog and win the game by achieving a hand of 7 cards) * Minnesota whist (in which there are no trumps, and hands can be played to win tricks or to lose tricks - also the very similar game of Norwegian whist) * Oh, hell (players bid on exactly how many tricks they will take; going too high or too low is penalized) * Rikiki (a version of Oh, hell played in Hungary) * Romanian whist (a game in which players try to predict the exact number of tricks they will take - similar to Oh, Hell) * Russian whist is a Russian card-game, similar to both bridge and whist also referred to as Vint * Serbian whist (a game in which players try to predict the exact number of tricks they will take, and each round players are dealt one card less.) * Siberian Vint a predecessor and more primitive form of Vint, * Skruuvi is a Finnish variant of Vint, which became common in Finland while it was a part of Russia * Shelem (a partnership game with bidding, played in the Iran) * Solo whist (played in Britain; a game where individuals can bid to win five, nine or thirteen tricks or to lose every trick) * Spades (A contract-type game similar to bid whist; the game's name comes from the fact that spades is always the trump suit). * Tarneeb (played in the Arab world, a game in which the person who wins the bid picks the trump) * Three-handed "widow" whist (or three-handed whist, an extra hand that is dealt just to the left of the dealer) * Vint is a Russian card-game, similar to both bridge and whist and it is sometimes referred to as Russian whist * Trinidadian Whist (a whist game variation with some bridge aspects played in Trinidad and Tobago; the teams are determined by whatever card the winning bidder calls for to be his partner for that round, there is no dummy and the first card played by the winning bidder is trump) * Ninja Whist is a whist variation that follows the typical diminishing whist formula but includes the right and left bowers (Emperor and Samurai respectively) and a single joker (Shogun) from the deck. * Who's Your Bobby? is a variation in which the Jack of Diamonds (the "Bobby") is trump, though whoever takes the trick with it instantly wins. Whist drive A whist drive is a social event at which progressive games of whist are played. Literary references * Barbey d'Aurevilly, in a story from Les diaboliques, The Underside of the Cards of a Game of Whist, traces the secret affair between a lady and an expert whist player, leading to an horrific act. * Edgar Allan Poe briefly mentioned whist in his tale "The Murders in the Rue Morgue", alluding to the analytical mind needed to play: "... Whist has long been noted for its influence upon what is termed the calculating power; and men of the highest order of intellect have been known to take an apparently unaccountable delight in it, ..." * Jules Verne uses whist playing to describe Phileas Fogg in Around the World in Eighty Days: "... His only pastime was reading the papers and playing whist. He frequently won at this quiet game, so very appropriate to his nature;..." * Whist also figures extensively in C. S. Forester's Horatio Hornblower series. Hornblower is featured as living off his winnings from playing whist while a half-pay Lieutenant, and famously playing whist with subordinate officers before a battle. * The same is true in the Richard Sharpe series by Bernard Cornwell and was used mainly to portray gambling much the same way poker is today. * Whist is often enjoyed by Jack Aubrey and Stephen Maturin whilst at sea in the Aubrey–Maturin series of novels by Patrick O'Brian. * In Scarlett, the sequel to Gone with the Wind, Alexandra Ripley mentions several times that Scarlett O'Hara is an extremely skillful whist player. * Miss. Elizabeth Bennett and Mr. Wickham discuss Mr. Darcy during a whist party in chapter 16 of Jane Austen's Pride and Prejudice. The game is also mentioned in her books Mansfield Park, Emma, and Sense and Sensibility. * In Nikolai Gogol's play The Inspector General, a character Hlestakov lies about playing whist with a group of influential ambassadors to look important. It is also prominent in Nikolai Gogol's poema, "Dead Souls". * In the opening chapter of Leo Tolstoy's novella The Death of Ivan Ilyich the characters contrast the solemnity of the funeral ceremony with the desire to escape and play whist. * Whist is played by many characters in Ivan Turgenev's novel Fathers and Sons. * In Middlemarch by George Eliot, the game is referenced numerous times as an aristocratic pursuit played frequently at the Vincy residence. In particular, the clergyman Mr. Farebrother supplements his income by playing for money, a pursuit looked down upon by many of his parishioners. * In his autobiography, Groucho and Me, Groucho Marx talks about playing whist with an ex-girlfriend during a chapter on her husbands insomnia. * In The Fiery Cross, Diana Gabaldon describes a high-stakes whist game between Jamie Fraser, "who was indeed an excellent card player. He also knew most of the possible ways of cheating at cards. However, whist was difficult, if not impossible to cheat at.", and Phylip Wylie, who had angered Fraser by making advances to his wife. * In Life of Henry Clay, Carl Schurz notes that “his fondness for card-playing, which, although in his early years he had given up games of chance, still led him to squander but too much time upon whist.” * In DC Comics' Starman series it is revealed that The Shade is a whist player, and enjoyed playing with Brian Savage (it was also noted that The Shade would regularly win at whist, while Savage would regularly win at poker). * In The Leopard, by Giuseppe Tomasi di Lampedusa, members of the Falconeri family and the priest play the game, much to the joy of a Piedmontese guest, reassured of their civilized ways. * In his autobiography, Harold Bauer - His Book, pianist Harold Bauer laments his inability to play well under pressure. "I suffered similarly whenever I played chess or whist, which excited me so terribly that I always had nightmares from the thought of how I might have played." References in music * English musician Robyn Hitchcock mentions whist in "Eerie Green Storm Lantern" on his 1998 live double album Storefront Hitchcock: "... By an eerie green storm lantern Three ghouls were playing whist ..." * Soggy Bottom Boys' "In The Jailhouse Now" mentions whist: "... Bob liked to play his poker, pinochle, whist, and euchre...." See also *Bridge *Napoleon *Skat *Solo whist *Tarneeb *Vint References * External links * Rules of Card Games: Whist * Whist Counters, Whist Markers * Whist on the Internet Archive (includes a number of 19th century manuals) * [http://archive.org/details/shorttreatiseong00hoyliala A short treatise on the game of whist by Edmond Hoyle (1743)] Category:18th-century card games Category:Whist Category:English card games Category:French deck card games